


Easter

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Validate me pls, also this is late because I suck, did i succeed?, is it though?, its supposed to be cute, not angst, shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Alex and Justin go to Alex's parents house for Easter





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was a day late

It was Easter and Justin and Alex were on their way to Alex's parents house. They were having a dinner and an egg hunt for Alex's little cousins. It made Justin a bit more nervous knowing that it wouldn't just be Alex's parents and brother but he knew everything would be fine.

They pulled up to the very familiar house and Alex parked on the side of the road, the driveway itself already being taken.

"You ready to go in?" Alex asked him, obviously noticing how nervous he seemed.

"Yeah, are you?" Justin didn't want him to worry and he definietly didn't want him to know why he was nervous. 

"Um, yeah. Let's go in, we're the last ones here."

The two got out of the car and walked in, instantly greeted by the smell of food. Alex's mom rushed over to the boys, hugging them both.

"You're just in time, we were just about to do the egg hunt for the little ones."

That was a big deal this year since this was the first year Alex's niece is able to walk well enough to participate. It was still weird to them seeing how much Alex's brother had changed since his daughter was born.

"Alright, let's go outside then."

All of them joined the rest of the family outside, seeing colorful plastic eggs all over. After hugs from all the people there it was time to let the little ones go. Neither boy could stop smiling during it when they saw how excited each child got over every egg they found. Justin couldn't wait until he and Alex had their own child to watch participate in an egg hunt. He couldn't wait to be the one holding up a child so they can grab an egg that's too high for them to reach. But first he had to do something.

"Hey Alex," he started, "why don't you grab that egg?" he motioned to an untouched blue egg next to them.

"They're for the kids, Justin."

"Come on, they won't miss one egg. Just grab it, its free candy."

"Alright, fine," Alex walked over and grabbed the blue egg, opening it when he got back over to Justin. "M&M's, want any?"

"Sure," Justin said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. That wasn't supposed to be in that egg. Where's the egg?

They stood there eating the candy until all the eggs were found and they went back into the house so the kids could open them and the plastic egga could go back into the bag until next year. They sat on the couch, watching the kids open each egg until suddenly.

"Daddy, why is there a ring in this one?" they heard Mary, Alex's niece, ask. 

Justin looked over and made eye contact with Peter before sighing and turning to Alex, "well, you see... My plan backfired."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You grabbed the wrong egg, that's the one it was supposed to be."

"I still don't get it."

Mary walked over to them, handing the ring to Justin. He slid off the couch onto one knee, "my plan backfired, this was supposed to be in the egg you grabbed. But, even though I can't even follow through with a simple plan apparently, will you marry me?"

"Wait," Alex said, "you put the ring into the egg, knowing there were small children very competitively grabbing eggs?"

"Yes."

Alex laughed a bit, "I love you dumbass, of course I'll marry you."

Justin stood up and kissed him, putting the ring onto his finger as the whole family cheered.

The rest of the night consisted of Alex showing off the ring and really good home cooked food. Neither boy stopped smiling for at least a week after. And who knows, maybe next easter they wouldn't be the only people without children anymore.


End file.
